Dream Lover
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: Dreams, Friends, Lovers? Duo is friends with Usagi for years. With the help of a Silent partner. Through dreams and love, life changes one mission...Scaring Duo into tears....
1. Special Arrival

Surprise Arrival

The mission was going fine. However, Duo was uneasy.

"Q-man, do you feel anything wrong with this mission?" Duo asks.

"No. Why, Duo?" Quarte replies.

"I am feeling uneasy, like a show is gonna drop on us." Duo says.

"Quarte, Maxwell, keep your eyes open." Wuffie grumbles as Natuku's (sorry if not written right) beam saber slices between them, slicing through a dozen or so mobile dolls.

"Watch your own back, Wu-man." Duo chuckles as Death Scythe Custom's newest toy, a Glaive, goes slicing and dicing through some Mobile Dolls behind the gundam.

"Thanks, Maxwell, just keep them busy till Heero and Trowa are back." Wuffie grows out. Suddenly the OZ base explodes. "Looks like we wont have long to wait."

The mobile suits start to leave quickly, towards deep space.

"Mission: Complete." The static voice of Heero comes over the communications.

"Great time to go home." Duo smiles, a dreamy look on his face.

Just then a light, as bright as the Sun, appears above the Sea of Serenity.

"What the heck was that?" The guys say from the gundams.

"Duo and Wuffie go check out that light source. I and the others will provide cover.' Trowa says.

Both gundam pilots head to where the light is fading. It's then they see… "A ghost?" Duo whispers. "No, it looks more like an onna." Wuffie answers.

The girl's blonde hair floats around her, flowing like waves in a pool. She is dressed in a beautiful white dress, laying flat against her body. A single clear crystal floats above her, as a smaller golden one is below. Other crystals encircle her.

"It's just an onna with out a space suit." Wuffie grumbles.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna retrieve her. If that Nova was anything, OZ will be her in minutes." Duo says as he readies for an EVA.

"Can you tow hurry up? We've got company." Quarte calls back stressed.

"Maxwell's doing an EVA; he will be back in minutes. Hurry up and get her. I will keep watch." Wuffie says. Duo nods as he heads out.

When he reaches the girl, a glow surrounds them both. A wave of recognition hits him. "What a babe, why does she look so familiar?" Duo wonders to himself, as he heads back to his gundam. Upon entering Death scythe, the main crystal falls into his lap. When he sits, he just stares at her.

"If you're done starring at the weak onna…" Wuffie says.

"She's still alive and breathing, though, battered, broken and black and blue." Duo answers astounded.

"What! Get her out of here!" Quart sound upset. Duo nods and takes off.

On the ride there he notices how bad the wounds are on her. 'She looks like someone I should know. A tenshi, someone abused.' Duo sighs. As he lands in the hanger, Rashid is there with a stretcher.

"Master Quarte sent word ahead." Duo nods and puts the girl down. About ten minutes later the others arrive.

Quarte as usual, being motherly. "How is the girl?"

"Rashid just took her off to the Medical Wing. However, it looked as if OZ or someone did a number on her." Duo mumbles.

"Ouch" Quarte says, the others nod.

"This Onna is not weak." Wuffie says: shocking the guys.

"Broken and bruised ribs; one ankle broken, the other twisted; possible second and third degree burns. Then there is the other bruising that is over 75 of her body. Not to mention, the internal injuries to her organs." Rashid states as he rejoins the group. "How the young miss has survived this long, I have no idea."

"Could it have the crystal that protected her?" Duo asks.

"What crystal?" Rashid returns.

"This one…" Duo holds it up. "…It fell when DSC pressurized." Rashid shrugs as he holds out his hand.

"It might be, please allow me to return it to the young miss." Rashid states quietly.

Duo shakes his head. "I'll do it." He walks off towards the med wing.

"Isn't Dou being a little over protective of this onna?" Wuffie grumbles, while looking at the rest of the guys.

"Maybe he just wants her to be safe?" Quarte wonders.

The boys move off to follow Duo. When they arrive, Duo is sitting in a chair next to the girl, tears falling from his eyes.

"Duo, do you know who this girl is?" Quarte asks quietly.

"Yeah, it's my "Dream" friend, Bunny…aka Usagi Tsukino. Bunny taught me how to prank, and made me laugh once again after the deaths of people at the Orphanage." Duo says.

"How long have you known her?" Trowa asks.


	2. Lord of Pranks is Born

_**Lord of Pranks is Born**_

"I've known her for what seems like my whole life. She has always known how to cheer me up. However, to meet her in real life…We thought was never to be. Or so we thought." Duo sighs.

"It started about the time OZ burned down the Maxwell church and killed everyone. As you know I'm the only survivor. When I finally calmed down enough to sleep, I was transported to a beautiful place. Open fields and waterfalls, grassy plains and trees. There I met Bunny. She was dressed in a pretty white dress, her hair up in two rabbit ears."

Flash Back

"Hello, are you ok?" a little girl with cornflower blue eyes asks.

Sniff. "Yeah, I guess." The boy, a little older than the girl says.

"I'll try, but I lost my family a few days ago." The Violet eyed boy says.

"Oh, gomen nasi, I did not know. I won't hold you to the smile." The girl smiles warmly.

"It's ok. I know they've gone to a better place. I need to find a new family." The boy smiles up at the girl.

"You have a beautiful smile. By the way, I am Tsukino Usagi. Just call me Bunny." The girl offers her hand to help the boy up.

"I am Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet ya, babe." The boy grins.

"Hai, come on lets play, before we wake up." The bunny runs off at great speed. The rest of the dream is full of fun. As the kids tire, Bunny feels herself waking.

"Promise to meet me here next time. It was fun meeting you." Bunny says as she starts to fade away.

"I promise. I'll be here, babe." Duo says.

Back to Present

"Over the next few nights both of us, I guess, try to return to the paradise. However, I know it takes nearly a month before the gates appear once more." Duo sighs. "I figure since we were kids, we didn't notice that the moon had to be full. So when I entered I started looking for her."

Flash Back

I waited and watched the gates, when next they opened my Bunny arrived.

"Duo! Where are you? Come out and play, please!" Bunny yells as she comes running in.

I jumped from my hiding spot and glomped her into a hug. I was near the gate waiting. "About Time you got here." I laugh as off we went and had out innocent fun. Before long, its time for Bunny to leave. She kisses me on the cheek with a whispered promise to be back tomorrow.

Present

"It's the only time I remember blushing for a girl." States Duo with a grin.

"Five years or so, meeting her once a month, she became my best friend. I grew up with her as a good friend.

Flash Back

"Where is she? Bunny said to meet her by the great Oak." I look around, and then sit at its base. "Humph, I'll get her for being late…" I grumble, and then suddenly a bucket of water is dumped on me from above. Coughing and sputtering, I look up and see blonde hair hanging from the lowest branch, with laughter.

"Get me for being late, eh?" Bunny asks from above. "It seems as if I have gotten you, D-chan."

"Why did you do that? Now I'm all wet…" I grumble watching her laugh.

"Better wet than sad, I always say." Bunny giggles as she climbs down. She gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then runs off, I am not far behind her.

Present

"As time passes, this happens many times. While I try to get the upper hand, Bunny is always one step a head of me. So, I start calling her the Queen of Pranks, and I am the Lord.

Sighing Duo's eyes clear, "Watching her grow was a great pleasure. We called each other 'Secret Friend'. She is the one who taught me how to laugh and prank."

"Great we get to meet your maker." Wuffie grumbles under his breath.

"Most of the time, when I would have some free time. I would wonder if her, Bunny's, life was as peaceful as she had told me." Duo looks at the girl. "I guess it wasn't."

Duo looks up at Quarte. "Do you remember the mission about a month ago? And what you said to me?"

Quarte nods.


	3. Warnings of the Past

Warnings from the Past

Flash Back

"I can't wait for this mission to be completed." Duo yawned loudly. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Maxwell, no baka, just shut up and finish it." Wuffie yells.

'A friend to the end.' Duo thinks to himself.

After they finished, and reported back to Q-mans place.

"Mission: Completed." Wuffie says, in a mono-tone voice.

"Good, it seems that all is quiet for now." Quarte says smiling. "Go and get some sleep. Who knows when we will be needed again."

Duo heads towards the door. "Duo, could you stay for a moment? I need to talk to you." Stopping and heading back into the office, Duo looks at his friend.

"Sure, just make it quick, man. I am beat." Duo yawns again.

"Something is gonna happen soon. So please be prepared for anything." Quarte says, worry in his eyes. Duo nods and heads off to bed. His mind clouded with thoughts of 'Time to see my Bunny.'

That night the Moon was full once more.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was at Eden's Gates. I rushing in looking for my Bunny, she was not yet there.

I didn't have long to wait. Maybe 5 minutes and the gates opened once more. They allowed a young woman of seventeen to enter. Bunny was dressed in a white Turtle neck and blue jeans. Her hair was up in her normal rabbit ears, and looked like an Angel.

"Bunny, it's great to see you." I said, as I went over to hug her. I am dressed in my normal 'Priest' outfit. "How are you?" I ask as I reach for her. She moves away and wraps her arms tightly around herself.

"Babe…" I say, as I look into her eyes. Seeing sadness and pain, I ask. "What's happened? Tell me, so I can help you Usagi." She just sits by the great Oak.

"My family…" Bunny finally whispers. "…is dead. After our last meeting, an arsonist torched my home. I was at a friends place. My mother, my father my brother is all gone." Tears are now flowing down her cheeks.

She starts crying harder. I understand better than anyone how fire could destroy a family. So I try to make her laugh, by telling her of the pranks I pulled on you guys, at first. Then, I tell her of how many times Heero pulled his gun on me, and Wu-man has threatened my life.

Bunny starts to smile some. "Please, smile again Bunny. If you're sad, so am I." I say quietly and look her in the eyes. I then hug her. Usagi jumps away from me and fall over. Her top moves up to show her back that is colored Black, Blue, and Yellow. I question her about the bruising.

"Since my family died, I have been staying with a friend. However, they have changed from good friends to evil monsters. If they suspect I did anything wrong I am beaten." She answers before she fades away. For the next two nights, I try to help her defend herself.

Present

Yes, she knows I'm a gundam pilot, and I live and work with four others. However, her story is hers to tell. Until, she is well, I am not leaving her side." Duo states with an undertone of steel.


	4. The Bunny Awakes

The Bunny Awakens

Over the next few weeks, it is noticed that the girl has slipped into a coma. Duo declines mission after mission, unless all five of the Gundams are needed.

While out on such a mission, Rashid looks in on the girl. Opening the door, he notices that Bunny's eyes are open.

"Mistress Tsukino, it is good to know you are awake. Master Maxwell will be pleased. Would you car for anything to drink?" Rashid asks quietly. Bunny nods her head. "Water please." She whispers.

Rashid nods, and leaves to get a glass for her. He returns minutes later. Bunny sips it slowly, finishing off the glass.

"Master Maxwell? Who is that?" Bunny questions quietly. She yawns and her eyes drift shut.

"You will find out later, miss." Rashid says as he heads to the door. Setting the glass on a table near the door, Rashid leaves. He heads to the communications room. Noin is there with a smile as she looks up.

"Mission: Complete. The boys will be home Friday night. That's if Dui doesn't annoy them to be home earlier." Noin laughs.

Rashid chuckles, "Then I think a person to person call to Master Quarte is called for."

Noin raises and eyebrow, but does as requested. "Eh, sure…Quarte, Rashid has a private message for you."

Over the com link and video, the calm Arabian smiles. "Rashid, what was the important message?"

"Miss Tsukino, sir, woke today and had some water. I was not sure if I should tell Master Maxwell." Rashid states.

"Good news, also, it was good of you to tell me. Duo has been bouncing off the walls since we left, and worried over Miss Bunny." Quarte says happily. Some emotions cross his face. I think we should take an early, leaving the gundams for regular delivery. Yes, that's what we'll do. Though, I wont tell Duo or the others why we are needed home so early. Neither will any of you."

The group nods. "Rashid, make out arrangements, please. Quarte out."

"So, Duo's "Dream Girl" is awake?" Zech's asks as he enters the room.

"Yes, though has fallen back asleep again. I believe she will be ok. Over the last few weeks her healing has been almost magical.. Her burns are gone and only very light scaring. I don't know yet if she will be able to walk again. Her leg injuries were very extensive." Rashid says, before he leaves to make arrangements.

Only two days pass before the guys arrive home.

"Glad to be home." Quarte says as he stretches. Rashid smiles at his Boss. "How is the Surprise?" Rashid nods with a grin.

The rest enter yawning and stretching. "Rashid, is there any improvement on Bunny?"

"At this time the doctor is looking in on her. If I may say, why not sleep and I will wake you when the doctor is done?" Rashid asks Duo. Nodding, Duo heads to bed dragging his feet.

Heero walks over to Quarte. "So what was so important that we had to leave the gundams on L1?" His monotone voice questions.

"Cant hide anything from the Perfect Soldier, now can I?" Quarte asks with a smile. "Duo's friend awoke a few days ago. Just after we finished the mission, Rashid called me and told me. However, she is only awake for minutes at a time. Over the last few days, that time has expanded; I thought it best to keep Duo away until she is strong enough to deal with him."

"So not telling the braided-baka for he can sleep tonight is more for the Onna? So she can deal with him?" Wuffie grumbles as he heads to his rooms. Trowa nods and heads towards the music room.

"Master Quarte," Rashid says. "The young lady is awake now, however I have not yet told her that Master Maxwell is her friend Duo. She has repeatedly asked to know who is in charge. Also, when she found out the year, Miss Tsukino fainted. It seems that she is from the year 2000, not to mention married and had a child."

"Duo will not like that…" Quarte says thinking.

"That's not the best part. She says her husband killed her. That her friends helped him." Rashid finishes.

"Wow. That's a lot to swallow. Hopefully Duo knows some of this. Well…" Quarte yawns. "…I'm off to bed. Please keep Duo away from her, until all of us are up and with him." Rashid nods, and leaves the room.

Over the next few days, and with a lot of luck, Rashid has been able to keep Duo away from the girl. Also, Rashid has not told Bunny of Duo. Finally, at the end of the week Quarte and the guys feel the girl is strong enough to deal with their 'Knuckle-Headed-Braided-Baka'. ((Sorry reference to Naruto.))

"Hey Duo! Rashid says the Doc gave Miss Bunny a clean bill of health. Though she should sleep until after Lunch, so how about we go see her then?" Quarte asks at breakfast.

"Why can't I see her now?" Duo grumbles angrily.

"Cause, you Braided-Baka, as the doc said she needs her rest." Wuffie shouts.

"Hn…" Heero adds his Two cents. Trowa nods in agreement.

"Fine," Duo sighs. "I don't have to like it…"

As the day passes Duo seems to quiet down. Pass where the guys know or recognize.

After lunch, the tension seems to have increased ten fold. Quarte leads the group up to Bunny's room. Duo tags along in the rear. As they reach the girl's room. Rashid steps aside and opens the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Quarte-san. I assume today I get to meet your friends?" a soft voice comes from the room.


	5. Differences in Time

_**The Differences in the Time**_

Duo hears this and rushes past the others to get inside. "BUNNY! You're awake!" He rushes to her bed and hugs her tight.

"D…D-chan!" Bunny whispers as tears gather. "I though I lost you." She hugs him tight.

"What happened? The last time we met your family had just past." Duo says.

Eyes wide, Bunny stares at him. "Nani? That can't be. I haven't seen you in ages. Not since…" Bunny's eyes cloud over as she remembers back… "Pluto must have stepped in." Bunny frowns.

"What's wrong, Usagi? Please don't cry you know I will cry too." Duo says as she starts sniffling. Tears fall from one eye.

Usagi smiles sadly. "My time or era must move faster than yours, or PLUTO had a hand in it."

"D-chan, I think I should tell you and your friends my story. It may not be pretty; however, it must be said." Usagi whispers, lowering her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready, we will listen." Quarte says in support. The rest of the guys find a seat in the room. Duo still holds Usagi.

Sighing, and then taking a deep breath, Usagi Begins.

"My life was good, until I turned 13. At that time a talking cat, named LUNA came into my life. It was then I became SAILOR MOON." Usagi states softly.

"Sailor Moon?" Wuffie asks shocked. "The Champion of Love and Justice? You should be nearly 3000 years old now. However, you look not a day over 20." Wuffie says with awe.

Nodding, Usagi continues her story, as Sailor Moon and her Adventures. She looks away. "What you don't know is my story. The abuse I went through daily."

"At first it began as teasing, my little brother Sammy. Anyone can stand that, right? Well, my parents started, and then my friends started in too. It got worse as I grew." A little tear falls. "Most of it was because I was a klutz. Also, I had bad grades. Then when I was just entering High school, my family was killed in an arson fire."

"With no place to go, my friend REI let me stay at her temple. The first time I was abused, physically, was by my so-called friends. I had failed, well almost, to kill a Yuma. After that battle, the scouts said its either I start getting better or else. They beat me good that night."

Usagi shudders. "Whenever, they thought, I failed in battle I was beaten. My punishments have lasted so long…I can't remember a day with out one." Usagi sighs, and then looks to Duo. "You saw me that first beating."

"At school and in public, I am always happy. I cheered up everyone; I could not see people unhappy. If anyone noticed my sadness they never mentioned." Usagi looks at Wuffie. "You know about Sailor Moons Final Battle, The one with Galaxia."

Wuffie nods, Heero also nods.

"After that battle, all seemed to get better…The beatings were lessened. However, I had started to change. My day dreaming ended, as my grades improved. Also, my balance and coordination was becoming more that of the Queen, I was to be. My feelings for my tormentors seemed to wane. My other friends, the Outer Scouts seemed to become closer."

"With Mamoru, my supposed knight in white armor, I knew my love for him was gone. He had, recently, become forceful towards me... Mamoru had wanted to be King of Crystal Tokyo right away. He also wanted to….ah…make me his." Usagi blushes as Quarte turns red, and Duo starts to understand the stress. "This started the break up of the scouts. The battle started about 5 years later. It lasted a straight seven days. Finally, with the other scouts either too wounded to battle or unconsious, it was down to me and Mamoru."

"Mamoru pulled out the Golden Crystal. The Earth Star, and used it against me. However, I had my Silver Crystal, the Moon Star, and blocked as well as I could. I made a wish on mine to strip him of his power and crystal. It worked, though the power of Earth and the Moon seemed to explode. The last thing I remember is wishing to be with my D-chan. So here I am." Usagi smiles up at Duo.

"We only found a silver one." Duo says…

"There was a golden light when you reached her, Duo." Wuffie says quietly. "It was when you entered her shielding."


End file.
